She Fell In Love
by SugoiSummoner
Summary: Maximum Ride grew up in love with the world, but when she meets a boy in her sophomore year of high school, her life is changed drastically, but for better or worse? (Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other character's names included, they belong to James Patterson.)
1. Prologue

There was once a girl.

She was born on May 27th, 1999, at 12:00pm. Her then blue eyes gazed up at the sky and fell in love with the world.

The years passed. Her eyes changed to a dark brown, then to hazel. Her long dark brown hair grew to her waist. She gazed at the stars and fell in love with the sky.

Six years after her birth, her family packed up and moved to a new town, with new people, new things. She was sad at first, but then looked up at the sky and smiled, because her sky was still there, full of stars.

Her mother used to watch a DVD of her favorite artist playing live. Overtime, this girl fell in love with his music. She could recite almost every song on the disc. "Don't dream it's over, hey now, hey now!" The artist crooned.

She grew older and older. While other kids were watching cable TV and Nickelodeon, she fell in love with books. She couldn't get enough, her bookshelves overflowed with books she read once, twice, thrice. She fell in love with fantasy characters. The Boxcar Children. Redwall. So many more.

First grade, she met a boy. Overtime, they become best friends. He made her happy to have a true friend. She learned the power of friendship from him. She met many other friends over the years, but he always had a special place in her heart, he was like her big brother.

When she was seven years old, her parents adopted a baby from Africa. One year later, they tried to adopt another baby but it died before the adoption papers were finalized. This was the first brush of sadness that the girl had felt in her life. Another year later, they adopted one more and everything went smoothly.

Fifth grade graduation came and went, and she soon went on to middle school. During those three years, she met many good friends, and made a few more best friends along the way.

Eighth grade, she fell in love with a boy. Sorrow came quickly and she became very depressed for a couple of years. Dated a few more guys, but didn't really feel the same as she had for that boy back in eighth grade.

Until sophomore year.

This is the story of a young girl who fell in love with the world, the stars, books, and a boy.

 _(A/N: Maximum Ride will be portraying the main character! This is a true story! (: Hope you enjoy!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Max POV:_

8th Grade

"I think I'm in love with him." I sheepishly admitted.

"WHAT?!" My computer screamed.

"Yea. I don't know man, I had a crazy dream about him and I last night and I woke up feeling like a new person. Weird right?"

Silence.

"Should I tell him?"

More silence.

I sighed. "Angel, you've gotta say something. You're his best friend, you know him the best!"

"True. But, I don't know Max. What if it all goes horribly wrong and our group gets broken up?"

I thought about this for a moment. "Good point. But hey, that's life, right?"

"I guess...well, let me know before you do anything rash, I'll talk to you later!"

"Later."

Shutting my laptop closed, I lied back on my bed and closed my eyes, and thought of Dylan.

Present

"Blegh." I muttered to myself, yanking my backpack over my shoulder with a grunt. Sophomore year. First week in, and ready to go back to summer.

Waking up at 6:00 AM every morning to get to class at 7:15 AM will do that to you.

My tired eyes scanned the long hallway, looking for familiar faces, but none were to be found. I sighed. Walking alone again. Readjusting my

backpack once again, I set off toward my third period, Geometry. Double blegh. When I walked in the very first day, I realized that I only knew one

person in the entire room, as a good friend and our so gracious teacher put us two tables away from each other. As I walked into the class, I mentally

cursed the teacher and sat down in my assigned spot. "Everyone ready to do some geometry today?" Hell no. Sighing again, I unloaded my backpack

and mentally prepared myself for the hell of the class.

Halfway through, the teacher said we could sit next to a partner if we needed help. My eyes immediately rested on my good friend, Madalyn, and I

quickly moved my stuff to sit across from her. "Hey there!" She said excitedly. "Why hello, don't mind if I intrude?" I said sarcastically, setting my

stuff down and pulling my chair in. "We do mind actually." I laughed and turned towards the voice and mentally froze.

Right next to me sat a boy. But not just any boy. A gorgeous hair fell in dark dirty blonde waves over his forehead, and his green eyes stared

into mine. Holy shit. "Well I'm sorry to say that I'm not gonna move for a while!" He laughed at this. I could feel my cheeks turn bright pink. I started

to talk to Madalyn, but with my mind on that boy. Who was he? How had I not seen him before? "I'm Max, by the way." He grinned. "I'm Fang."

"Well nice to meet you Fang!" Fang. The rest of the class had the three of us joking around about the most random things. For the first time in a long

time, I felt happy. I had to know more about this boy.

 _Do you know anything about Fang?_ I texted Madalyn that same day.

 _Nope. Not a clue._

Damn.

I asked around, and I found out that he and I shared a similar friend group, but somehow never crossed paths.

Overtime, both Fang and Madalyn urged me to sit with them, and sit with them I did. I was interested in Fang, intellectually. Usually I could read

people like an open book, but him...he resembled a brick wall. It only made me more interested to know more about him. Turned out that we had

common interests, and I found that I enjoyed talking to him when I could.

About a week later, I walked into the class to find that the teacher had made a new seating chart, with Fang and Madalyn sitting at the same table

with me included. I sat down in my new spot and pulled out a book, reading to pass the time while I waited. "Hey." Fang's voice interrupted my

reading and I looked up to see him smiling. "Mind if I sit here?" "Well I mean if you have to." "Don't mind if I do then!" He sat down across from me,

and class began.

A couple of periods later, I was walking to my 7th period class when I ran into him in the hall. "Where are you going?" "Oh, to this side of the school."

My heart sank. The opposite side of the school that I was going to. "You should walk with me!" I joked. To my surprise, he grinned and turned

around.

"Shall we?"

 _A/N_ : _For the dialogue, I wrote it as close as possible to the original dialogue that took place in real life. Descriptions about what Max looks like and how her high school life has been will come next chapter! Hope you enjoy! (: (Reviews/Advice/Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!) Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Max POV:_

9th Grade:

I skipped into school, happy as can be. How could I not be? School year was almost over, I had gone to Puerto Rico with my best friend for a

week, my longtime crush, Dylan, was my boyfriend, and I couldn't wait to see what was in store for the next year. Little did I know that my

world would crash down on me, and I would not be the same for a long time.

2nd period rolled around, and I noticed that two of my friends were whispering to each other and kept looking at me. "What's up guys?" I

asked cheerfully. They went silent and immediately grinned back. They seemed too happy. "Nothing Max! Nothing at all!" I raised my

eyebrow. "Okay then."

Present:

"Come on Max, sit over here!" "Okay, hold your horses!" I sat down on the bleachers next to my good friend, Stormy. "You ready for this pep

rally?" "Am I ever ready for a pep rally?" I retorted sarcastically. She laughed, her curly hair bouncing around her soft features. "Good point." I

shook my head and chuckled, and turned my attention to the stream of students flooding the gym doors. Pep rallies were boring as hell, but I

was never woman enough to ditch. Two Shoes was what they called me. My heart started beating faster when I caught sight of

Fang in the crowd. "Please sit by us please sit by us please sit by us" I muttered to myself. Lucky for me, he caught sight of us and sat on the

bleachers above ours. "Hey there. "Hey Fang!" "Hi!" "Hey guys, can we take a selfie?" Stormy asked. Fang agreed and I nodded. "Say

cheese!" "Cheese!" We all laughed, and then the pep rally began. I smiled to myself. A good day. For once.

 _A/N: Sorry for long wait, this more of a fluff chapter then anything, had limited time to write this. School sucks butt. Summer is now here, so will probs be updating more and more as time goes on. This is a true story, but I am going to change some of it to make it more interesting for the storyline. (: Enjoy! (I know I promised more about Max/her high school experiences this chapter, bear with me!)_


End file.
